


Stories Untold: A Heroes of Olympus story

by Kalecumber



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Rape/Non-con Elements, Secrets, backstories, possible trigger warning, self harm elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 07:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13970136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalecumber/pseuds/Kalecumber
Summary: A collection of untold secrets that no one knows about. Secrets are revealed, tears a shed, and relationships get stronger.





	Stories Untold: A Heroes of Olympus story

Piper McLean was known around the Argo ll as a rebel. Leo claimed she didn’t take shit from anyone, and would sucker punch them if necessary. There was an unspoken agreement that she was one to stand up for others. Piper thought otherwise.

She stood there in the shower, letting the warm water run over her body. She leaned against the wall, one arm relaxed, the other in her hair. Her fingers entangled her dark locks until it hurt to do so anymore. She did this when she got anxious. She tried to relax under the warm water, but her thoughts tended to consume her when she was alone.

Piper had her demons. Everyone does. Piper didn’t want to just slay her demons. No, she wanted to slice them into pieces and throw them into the depths of Tarturas. And she wouldn’t wish Tarturas on her worst human enemy. 

Not even her closest friends knew everything about her. She believed some things were just better left not talked about. Annabeth probably she knew everything about Piper. Even Jason probably thinks he knows Piper inside and out. After all, they promised not to ever lie to eachother. Piper hadn’t technically lied, just kept things a secret.

Until now, the steamy shower stall surrounding her like a blanket. She couldn’t keep it inside anymore. She turned off the water, and wrapped up in a towel. Coach hedge made a rule that you had to be fully dressed before leaving the bathrooms, but Piper was too distraught to care. She walked across the hallway to her room, and thankfully no one saw her. 

She shut her door and turned on her light. Her room was slightly messy. The double bed in the corner, complete with a gray bed spread and teal pillows. There was a bookshelf by the foot of the bed, and a desk across the room with a small lamp on it. Her bedside table also had a lamp. She quickly slipped into an old Back To The Future t-shirt and a black pair of Nike shorts. She plopped onto her bed, and turned to her bedside table to flick on a lamp, when she noticed something glistening. A small, square blue wrapper. 

Shit. She thought to herself. She grabbed the wrapper and put it in her trash bin next to her desk. 

Jason and her had finally taken a big leap the night before, and Piper forgot to get rid of the evidence. She finally was brave enough to go through with it, even though they were both nervous wrecks. It was Jason’s first time having sex.

But it wasn’t Piper’s.

He didn’t know that. No one knew that. Not even Annabeth knew that. And she thought she knew it all.

Really, she wanted it to be her first time. She wished she could forget everything that happened in her past. But she couldn’t get rid of it. She told Jason she was a virgin, and she felt like one. She hated the fact that she wasn’t more than anything else. 

The only people who knew about it were herself, her dad, her closest friend from middle school, and the police. 

Just as Piper put her hair into a small bun atop of her head, she heard a gentle knock at the door. A familiar and gentle voice followed. 

“Pipes, can I come in?” The voice asked. 

“It’s open.” She replied. Jason opened the door and stepped into the room. He wore his pajamas as well, his glasses sitting on his face perfectly. His blonde hair was swept to the side and a little damp from showering. He shut the door and walked over to Piper, placing a small peck on her forehead before sitting next to her on the bed. She smiled at him. He smiled back. Piper wished her smile was real and genuine, like his was. She loved Jason more than anything in the world. But she couldn’t get that one thing off her mind. 

“How are you, my love?” Jason asked, rubbing her arm affectionately. Piper nodded and replied with a simple, “Pretty good.” There was a few moments of silence between them. Jason finally looked over at her. “Can I tell you something?” Jason looked slightly worried. 

“Of course, what is it?” She asked. 

“So you remember that morning that the random harpies attacked the ship?” He asked.

“Yes, what about it?” She replied back.

“Well... we all were kinda in a rush to get ready. And Leo handed me a toothbrush on the way to the deck, thinking it was mine. It was actually yours, and I used it. I’m sorry.” He said this with genuine concern, as if she would explode. She giggled and swept a piece of his hair behind his ear. “It’s alright, babe. Now we have mixed mouth germs.” They both laughed. The laughs died down. Jason pulled her in close so she was laying on his chest. She felt safe in his arms. Not holding her too tight, or too loose, but just perfectly. 

She still felt like she needed to tell him. But talking about it would bring back the memories of that night. The night her life changed forever. 

She looked up at Jason who was starting to doze off. She rubbed his cheek, and he flickered his eyes open. He looked down at her and smiled. But this time, she couldn’t smile back. 

Jason slowly sat up to face her. “Are you okay?” He asked. She wanted to say yes. She wanted to lie and pretend everything was fine. But she promised to never lie to him.

She shook her head, but didn’t speak in fear she would burst into tears. He moved in closer to her. “You can tell me anything. That’s what I’m here for.” He said reassuringly. She lightly took his hand. “Okay.” She whispered.

“Last night, you know?” She asked.

“Yes, last night.” His cheeks turned a light shade of red. He had no smile on his face though, as he could tell something was wrong with Piper.

“Your first time.” She said with her voice shaking. He nodded. “And yours.” 

That phrase made her heart break. Jason didn’t know. He deserved to know.

She shook her head. 

Jason moved his hand back. 

“What?” He whispered.

She looked across the room, not being able to make eye contact. Piper couldn’t hold it in. She let out a sob, and the water works followed. Jason reached out and put his arms around her. She pulled closer and wept into his shoulder. She cried for a few minutes, him stroking her hair and rubbing her back softly. She finally pulled away from him, still very close to his face. He wiped a stray tear away from her face with his thumb. She finally opened her kaleidoscope eyes to meet his royal blue ones. He didn’t look angry or sad. He just looked worried.

“Piper, don’t worry, I’m not mad. It’s okay.” He kissed her forehead and she let out a sigh. 

“Can I tell you?” She asked, her voice still shaky. 

He nodded. “Sure, I just don’t want you to feel uncomfortable. Just tell me what you can.” She nodded. They sat opposite of eachother on her bed, sitting with their legs crossed, knees touching. He held her hand to comfort her. 

She took a deep breath and exhaled.

“I had just turned 15. Around a year and a half ago. I was dating this guy from school. He was really great. He treated me well and I trusted him with my life. Even my dad liked him which was hard to come by. Everything was working out fine.” Piper swallowed. 

“Then, the night after my birthday, he wanted to come over to suprise me. Of course, he ended up outside of my two story window, asking if he could climb up. I told him no and that my dad would catch us. He still insisted. I reluctantly let him. We hung out in my room for a few minutes, and I told him he should go.” 

The memories played through Pipers head. She told the story with the thoughts dancing around her mind. 

“I told him he should go. He insisted that I trust him. One thing led to another, and he kept trying to take my clothes off. I... I wouldn’t let him until he made me-“ Piper was cut off with a gag. She reached for her abdomen like she would be sick. 

“Piper, breathe, it’s okay.” Jason rubbed her back lightly. She didn’t know how to tell him it wasn’t just mental abuse. 

It got physical. 

She couldn’t say it out loud, so she slowly lifted her shirt to her rib cage. A thin, white scar ran from the left of her rib cage to below her breast. Jason’s face showed almost no emotion, except a twinge of shock in his eyes. She pulled her shirt down. 

“I finally complied to keep from getting more injured. He already had a condom with him, thank the gods. But I kept saying no. He didn’t hear me. It’s like he didn’t know what ‘no’ meant. He refused to stop. Being the same age as me, I expected him to be hormonal. But I didn’t think he was a douchebag. And when he finally did...” She inhaled and exhaled. 

“It hurt. It hurt so freaking bad I wanted to scream, but all I could do was cover my mouth with my hands to keep the screams of pain from coming out. He finally finished. And he left. I was still in my bed, naked, alone, and hurt. I ran to my window after a minute to lock it and shut the curtains. I walked over to my mirror. He left bruises all over me. He broke my rib-“ 

“He broke your rib? How the hell...” Jason asked. 

“I don’t know, he didn’t really care about my wellbeing as much as he did of himself that night. I told my dad the next day after countless panic attacks. He called the police to investigate. They took care of it.”

“What was his sentence?” Jason asked.

“Six months in the local jail.” She answered.

“Six months. The bastard got locked up for only six months?” 

“Trust me, my dad tried a law suit but they wouldn’t budge. That scar? Rib cage surgery to repair a damaged nerve. I couldn’t even muster up the courage to tell the doctor what happened.” 

Jason looked like he was trying to process an invisible equation. His eyes darted back and forth, and his hands were tight in fists. Piper reached over to grab his hand, and he relaxed. Jason finally looked up, and she saw tears in his eyes.

“How could someone do that to you?” He said with tears running down his face. Piper wiped them away and kissed his lips. She pulled away. 

“I don’t know. But it’s over now. He’s out of my life. I didn’t get pregnant or get an STD, so the physical harm is done. The mental harm is still there.” Piper explained. 

“It’s like his face is burned into my brain.” She told him. 

He took her hands into his. 

“I’ll never let anyone hurt you. Ever.” Jason promised. Piper smiled dryly. “That won’t always happen, I’m bound to get hurt.” Piper said. Jason shook his head.

“I know. I’ll protect you. Even if I can’t prevent it. I’ll be there.” That finally made Piper smile. She kissed his lips softly. 

That night, she fell asleep in his arms. The other demigods finally found them the next morning after searching for both of them for an hour. 

Percy whipped out the camera.


End file.
